Under Your Spell
by Xi Alexandrite
Summary: Sehun tidak pernah tahu kalau mata yang berkedip saja bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta sedalam itu. Sampai ia mempertaruhkan segalanya. HunHan. Special For HunHan Giveaway Project. Warning Inside. RnR?


**UNDER YOUR SPELL**

 **.**

 **Author** **: Xi Alexandrite**

 **Cast** **: Luhan, Sehun,**

 **Chapter** **: 1/?**

 **Genre** **: Romance,**

 **Rating** **: M**

 **Disclaimer** **: This story is mine and don't you even try to copy without my permission. :P**

 **.o.**

 **.o.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **NO PLAGIAT, NO BASHING, NO FLAME!**

 **SPECIAL FOR HUNHAN GIVEAWAY PROJECT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-WARNING-**

 **Daddy kink! Seiprit pedo**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **How Beautiful You Are**

.

.

Sehun menatap _anak laki - laki_ di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, antara kagum, terpesona, heran dan aneh. Tapi meskipun demikian, ia terlihat tenang dan sama sekali tidak terganggu meski _anak_ ini sudah tinggal di apartemen miliknya lebih dari sebulan. Sehun tetap memandangnya sebagai _anak - anak_ walau kenyataannya umur mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun. Tubuhnya juga tidak terlihat kalau ia sudah berusia enam belas tahun. Tubuhnya kecil, kulit kuning langsat, rambut coklat mengkilat, bahu yang sempit dan wajahnya juga sangat kecil, persis wajah anak perempuan. Tidak heran jika di awal pertemuan mereka Sehun mengira kalau ia seorang perempuan.

"Sehun-ah, Sehun tidak makan?"

Suaranya menyadarkan Sehun. "Oh, aku akan makan."

"Apa Sehun memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak," Sehun berbohong.

"Mmm.." anak itu berhenti melahap cerealnya dan meletakkan sendoknya dengan teramat pelan, hampir - hampir tidak bersuara. Kepalanya menunduk. "Sehun.. tidak keberatan kalau Luhan tinggal disini, 'kan?"

"Tidak, Luhan. astaga.." Sehun menjilat bibirnya. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak keberatan. Aku malah senang kau tinggal disini. Aku jadi punya teman. Yeah.. teman." Sehun merasa tidak yakin dengan perkataannya.

"Luhan mendengarnya..." suara anak bernama Luhan semakin mengecil.

"Mendengar apa?"

"Itu..." Matanya berkedip - kedip. Sehun sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi meski mereka belum lama bersama. "Waktu appa Sehun minta tolong dan menitipkan Luhan, Luhan mendengar Sehun berteriak dan menolak. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak keberatan tinggal di rumah sendirian dengan semua pelayan. Tapi ahjusshi memaksa Luhan untuk bersama Sehun. Jadi, kalau Sehun memang keberatan, Luhan...Luhan..." Luhan menangis dan menggigiti bibirnya. "Luhan akan minta ahjusshi untuk..hiks," tangisannya semakin kencang. "Untuk memulangkan Luhan ke Beijing."

"Luhan!" Suara Sehun terdengar lebih kuat dari yang biasanya. Luhan berjengit dan mengelap air matanya dengan ujung kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Ma'af, Luhan akan makan dengan tenang."

Sehun berkacak pinggang dan membuang nafas. Ia menyesal sudah membentak Luhan. Tapi ia tidak sengaja. Ia hanya kesal kenapa Luhan masih menganggap dirinya sebagai beban. Awalnya memang seperti itu, tapi seiring waktu, Sehun sudah bisa menerima keberadaan Luhan. Ia juga senang mendengar cara bicara Luhan yang menyebutkan namanya sendiri seperti anak kecil.

 _Hari itu Sehun mendapat panggilan dari appanya dan memintanya untuk merawat seorang anak kecil. Anak dari saudara jauh mereka yang selama ini tinggal di China. Sehun menolak mentah - mentah. Ia masih tujuh belas tahun, saatnya berpesta dan bermain - main dengan temannya dan appanya malah menyuruhnya merawat anak kecil? Hell! Memangnya berapa gaji seorang nanny? Masa appanya tidak bisa membayar? Lagipula Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mencoba melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukan para artis dalam reality show Hello Baby._

" _Kalau kau menolak, semua kartumu akan appa tarik dan kau akan berjalan kaki ke sekolah dengan uang jajan yang pas - pasan!"_

 _Ancaman yang lumayan kejam untuk seorang Sehun yang masih menggantungkan diri pada orang tua._

" _Lagipula appa yakin kau akan menyukainya. Besok temui appa di restoran yang biasa. Semua perlengkapannya akan diantarkan ke apartemenmu hari ini."_

 _Menyukainya? Heh! Sehun melempar iPhone miliknya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya yang sudah sampai ubun - ubun. Appanya tidak menyebutkan usia anak kecil itu. Bagaimana kalau ia masih berusia bulanan dan Sehun masih harus mengganti popok dan memberinya susu? Membersihkan kotorannya. Lalu tangisannya.. ugh. Tidak, terima kasih. Kalau sedikit lebih besar, mungkin... tiga tahun? Sehun juga tidak ingin hidup dengan seorang anak kecil yang akan berlari - lari dan menjerit - jerit sepanjang hari. Meletakkan barang miliknya sembarangan, merusak PS3 miliknya, memecahkan gelas dan... Sehun benar - benar tidak ingin memikirkannya. Karena itu, saat seseoarng mengantarkan barang - barang anak itu, ia tidak melirik sedikitpun dan membiarkan dus - dus besar terletak begitu saja di depan pintunya._

 _Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran dengan wajah bersungut - sungut. Kakinya sakit karena ia baru saja menendang ban mobilnya dengan kuat. Ia bahkan terlambat dua jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan appanya. Lebih baik jika appanya menamparnya dan membatalkan menitipkan anak itu._

" _Kau datang. Aku masih ingin memarahimu tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya di depan Luhan. Dia akan ketakutan."_

 _Sehun mengabaikan perkataan appanya dan langsung duduk di depan appanya. Matanya melihat kesemua arah selain ke depan._

" _Luhan, kenalkan. Anak ini yang bernama Sehun. Mulai sekarang Luhan akan tinggal bersamanya, arra?"_

" _Ne, ahjusshi." Sehun yang mendengar suara anak itu langsung menoleh. Retinanya menangkap bayangan seorang anak―bukan bisa dibilang remaja yang sudah besar. Sehun tidak perlu memikirkan untuk mengganti popok atau merawat anak kecil yang berlarian. Sehun membuang nafas. Ternyata kegalauannya semalaman tidak ada gunanya._

" _Selamat malam, Sehun. Nama saya Luhan dan Luhan senang bertemu denganmu."_

 _Mata Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali. Anak.. perempuan?_

 _Seolah bisa membaca pikiran anaknya, appa Sehun berdehem pelan. "Dia laki - laki, dan usianya enam belas tahun."_

 _Oh._

 _Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan hingga Luhan menunduk. Enam belas tahun? What the fuck? Badannya kecil, suaranya juga, lalu ia bicara seperti gaya bicara anak kecil berusia lima tahun. Dan lagi anak ini saudaranya? Kemarin appanya berkata kalau Luhan berasal dari Beijing. Sehun tidak pernah ingat kalau ia punya saudara disana baik dari mendiang eommanya atau appanya. Tapi sudahlah, toh kartu - kartunya tetap aman di tempat._

" _Baiklah, Luhan. Kau akan pulang dengan Sehun dan ahjusshi akan berangkat sekarang."_

" _Ne, hati - hati, ahjusshi,"_

 _Sehun melihat appanya mencium pipi Luhan. Matanya membulat horor. Apa - apaan itu? Ia berusaha tidak peduli. Mungkin saja appanya memang sangat menyayangi Luhan dan ia senang punya anak yang baru. Ya, mungkin saja._

"Kalau sudah selesai, biar Luhan yang mencuci piringnya."

Lagi - lagi Sehun tersadar karena suara Luhan. "Baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu."

"Ne, hati - hati, Sehunnie."

Sehun cuma tersenyum simpul. Ia mengikat tali sepatunya dengan cepat dan langsung keluar tanpa sekalipun memandang Luhan. Begitu sampai di luar, ia membuang nafas dan bersender di dinding. Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Kemunculan Luhan memberikan pengaruh aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Sehun akan merasa senang karena Luhan tertawa saat menonton Doraemon, bagaimana Luhan yang kebingungan karena ia tidak bisa menentukan sepatu mana yang harus ia pakai. Sehun dengan senang hati memilihkan untuknya dan Luhan akan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum manis sambil. Sehun yang lumayan sering ke klub bersama teman - temannya lebih memilih menghabiskan malam minggu bersama Luhan menonton film sambil makan pizza. Luhan akan terlelap di pangkuannya dan ia akan mengangkat si mungil ke kamarnya. Ia menahan diri sekuat yang ia bisa untuk tidak mencuri kecupan dari Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Dan tadi malam Sehun kehilangan kontrol, ia mengecup pipi Luhan dan berlari keluar sesudahnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Kantong matamu lumayan terlihat dan kau juga jarang ikut kalau kita sedang kumpul." Kai, teman Sehun menghampirinya di kelas.

"Akhir - akhir ini aku kurang tidur. Appaku memberiku banyak latihan untuk jadi penerusnya."

Kai ber-O ria. Ia memaklumi problem temannya. "Kalau begitu selamat berjuang, teman. Mudah mudahan nantinya kau juga jadi CEO yang disegani."

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Ia senang Kai tidak bertanya macam - macam.

.

.

.

Saat pertama kali tinggal bersama Sehun, Luhan mengira Sehun akan sering membentak dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Apalgi jika dilihat dari ekspresi Sehun yang terkesan menakutkan dan tidak ada ramah - ramahnya sama sekali. Namun kenyataannya Sehun justru berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Pemuda itu malah memperlakukannya seperti perlakuan yang selama ini selalu diimpikannya.

Sehun tidak membiarkannya untuk mengikuti sekolah reguler dengan alasan ia akan di-bully teman - temannya. Sehun sering mengajaknya makan di luar, mengelap bibirnya kalau bibirnya berlepotan saat makan, membelikannya chupa cup ukuran besar, kaos doraemon dan banyak hal lainnya. Ia juga tidak keberatan kalau Luhan sering menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Luhan senang. Luhan bahagia. Sehun itu ibarat seorang appa yang selama ini hanya eksis di dalam mimpinya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, berusaha keras untuk tidak memanggil Sehun dengan kata panggilan _itu_ dan tidak ingin merusak moment indah yang mereka miliki sekarang.

Sebenarnya appa Sehun juga memperlakukannya dengan baik. Tapi karena pria paruh baya itu akan tinggal di Jepang untuk sementara waktu, jadinya Luhan dititipkan pada anaknya yang sudah meninggalkan rumah dan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri. Satu - satunya hal yang tidak didapatkan Luhan dari Sehun hanyalah ciuman. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang sedikit menjauhinya, appanya justru sangat suka memeluk Luhan. Menciumnya setiap saat, menggigit telinganya, meremas bokongnya dan mengelus - elus dadanya hingga perutnya bergolak.

'Bodoh, Luhan bodoh!' Wajah Luhan memerah mengingatnya. Ia menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya Luhan tidur saja," Luhan bergumam sendirian dan ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati cermin. Ia mengerjap. Dengan langkah yang diperlambat seperti _slow motion,_ ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Menatap wajahnya dengan fokus. Memperhatikan setiap detail lekukan wajahnya yang ternyata sangat manis. Luhan terkikik mengingat pujian - pujian yang dilontarkan orang padanya, yang anehnya malah membuat kedua orang tuanya semakin geram. Ugh. Luhan tidak ingin mengingat mereka. Moodnya memburuk seketika. Luhan pun memilih untuk tidur dan berdo'a semoga Sehun cepat pulang.

.

.

.

Hari - hari Sehun kembali seperti biasa. Ia disambut Luhan begitu ia sampai dan mereka makan siang bersama. Tidak lama kemudian, guru privat Luhan datang dan Sehun akan mengawasi proses belajar mengajar itu sambil pura - pura mengerjakan pr. Mata elangnya selalu mengawasi Luhan dan guru itu. Ia tidak suka kalau mereka terlalu dekat. Namun ia juga tidak punya alasan untuk memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, seonsangnim!" Luhan berkata dengan ceria sambil membungkuk.

"Sama - sama, Luhan. Sampai bertemu besok!"

Huh! Sehun tidak suka nada yang digunakan guru itu. Ia melangkah masuk dan membiarkan Luhan yang menutup pintu.

"Sehun-ah, apa Sehun tidak menyukai Kang In seonsangnim?"

"Tidak. Kenapa juga aku harus menyukainya?" Sehun sebenarnya berusaha untuk tidak bicara ketus pada Luhan, tapi ia tidak berhasil. Dari awal bertemu dengan Kang In, Sehun sudah tidak menyukainya. Ia merasa kalau pria berusia tiga puluhan itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apalagi pria itu dipilih sendiri oleh appanya sebagai guru privat Luhan. Sehun sering merasa kalau Kang In menertawakannya diam - diam.

"Kalau begitu, Sehun membencinya?"

 _Sangat!_ "Tidak juga. Aku tidak menyukainya dan tidak membencinya. Biasa saja." Dari sudut matanya Sehun bisa melihat Luhan menarik nafas lega.

"Luhan senang mendengarnya. Bagaimana kalau kita menonton saja?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mereka duduk berdekatan saat menonton.

Sehun tidak habis pikir kenapa appanya tidak mengizinkan Luhan untuk mengikuti sekolah reguler seperti anak - anak lainnya. Sepertinya Luhan bukan anak milyarder yang selalu diincar oleh penjahat dan mengharuskannya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah. Luhan harusnya bergaul, berteman dan kulitnya tidak akan sepucat itu kalau ia sering keluar. Namun apalah daya, appa Sehun malah memarahinya saat ia mengemukakan usulnya. Sehun beralasan ia tidak membiarkan Luhan masuk sekolah karena ia takut Luhan di-bully. Diluar dugaan, Luhan setuju. Ia sedikit berjengit saat Sehun mengucapkan kata _bully._ Apa mungkin Luhan pernah mengalaminya?

Ada banyak hal yang menjadi misteri di dalam hidup Luhan yang membuat Sehun penasaran setengah mati. Tapi jika ia menanyakan semuanya secara langsung pada saat yang bersamaan, kesannya seperti menginterogasi penjahat. Sehun harus melakukannya perlahan - lahan. Belakangan ini Luhan sudah cukup _dekat_ dengannya. Seperti sekarang, Luhan yang tadinya duduk agak jauh darinya sudah menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Dengan sedikit ragu - ragu, Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus kepala Luhan. Respon Luhan cukup mengejutkan. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun.

"Luhan.."

"Ne, Sehun?"

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan appa?"

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Itu, maksudku, apa benar kau saudara jauh-ku? Aku senang kau ada disini. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja. Tidak apa - apa, 'kan?"

"Tidak apa - apa, Sehunnie," Luhan tersenyum manis. "Kenapa Sehun terlihat tegang?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyinggung perasaanmu."

"Dasar," Luhan terkikik. Tampilan Sehun yang gugup merupakan hal baru baginya. "Luhan tidak tahu appa Sehun itu saudara atau bukan. Tapi sepertinya memang iya. Mama Luhan 'kan orang Korea, jadi kemungkinan itu tetap ada. Lagipula kalau bukan saudara, mana mungkin ahjusshi mau repot - repot membawa Luhan kemari." Sehun mengangguk.

"Orang tua .. Luhan?" Sehun bertanya dengan hati hati.

Luhan mengerjap. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari Sehun dan membuang nafas. Sehun menyadari ada yang tidak beres dan merasa menyesal menanyakan hal yang begitu sensitif.

"Tidak usah bercerita kalau kau tidak siap.."

"Mereka sudah mati," Luhan berkata dengan cepat. "Mereka mati dalam kebakaran yang menghanguskan rumah Luhan beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Sehun bertanya - tanya dalam hati kenapa tidak ada ekspresi sedih di wajah Luhan saat ia membicarakan kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada. Ia pikir orang seperti Luhan yang gampang menangis justru akan meraung - raung jika ia mengingat hal menyedihkan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Sehun sendiri terkadang masih agak iri melihat teman - temannya yang masih punya eomma dan bercerita tentang keakraban mereka. Sehun tidak pernah mengenal eommanya. Entah masih hidup di suatu tempat atau sudah meninggal, Sehun tidak tahu. Dulu ia memang gencar mencari perempuan yang sudah melahirkannya, namun karena ia tidak berhasil, ditambah larangan ketat dari appanya, Sehun pun menyerah.

"Luhan... tidak sedih?" _ah, pertanyaan bodoh!_ Sehun memaki dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Tidak."

Sehun terkejut dengan jawaban Luhan yang begitu tegas. "K-kenapa?"

"Mereka jahat, Sehunnie. Sangat jahat. Mereka malu punya anak seperti Luhan. Katanya tidak ada orang tua di dunia ini yang menginginkan anak seperti Luhan." Sehun membatu. "Luhan sering dipukuli, ditendang papa atau di tampar mama. Luhan juga disuruh olahraga sampai hampir pingsan!"

"Luhan..." Sehun tercekat. Ia langsung meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak perlu mengingat kenangan buruk itu."

Luhan terkejut dengan kelakuan Sehun. Ia merasa senang Sehun memeluknya seerat ini. Luhan merasa aman, nyaman dan bahagia karena ternyata tidak semua orang seperti orang tuanya yang tidak berperasaan.

"Dulu Luhan memang sedih, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Luhan senang ada Sehun dan ahjusshi yang tidak menolak keberadaan Luhan."

Sehun melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah Luhan. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang tega menyakiti makhluk seindah ini. Apakah hati mereka sudah tertutup? Lihatlah betapa manisnya senyuman Luhan. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit, bibir merahnya, hidungnya yang mungil, rambut coklat halus yang berjuntai indah menutupi keningnya, dan bulu mata panjang yang sangat cantik. Sehun menelan ludah. Pemikirannya terhenti seketika. Ia tidak peduli apapun, tidak menginginkan apapun saat ini kecuali kembali merasakan bibir Luhan.

Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya dengan gerakan lambat yang begitu menyiksa. Ia tidak ingin menakuti dan membuat Luhan menjauhinya. Tidak. Hal itulah yang paling terakhir diinginkanya di dunia ini. Sehun menunggu dan membiarkan Luhan menepis tangannya kalau memang ia menolak. Namun tidak ada reaksi apapun. Luhan terdiam di tempat, perlahan menutup matanya seolah pasrah akan semua perlakuan Sehun.

Debaran jantung Sehun tidak terkendali. Ia senang Luhan tidak menolaknya. Hasratnya menggebu - gebu dan ia begitu ingin menciumnya sampai Luhan kehabisan nafas. _Tahan Sehun, tahan._ Batinnya berbisik lirih. Sehun menarik nafas. Ia memang harus menahan diri. Luhan terlihat begitu rapuh. Sehun justru akan menghancurkannya jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Rasa bibir Luhan masih tetap sama seperti kemarin Sehun mencicipinya. Begitu manis, lembut dan hangat. Sangat berbeda dengan bibir gadis ataupun pemuda yang selama ini ia cium di klub. Sehun hanya mendaratkan bibirnya tanpa pergerakan apapun. Helaan nafas Luhan yang menerpa wajahnya membuatnya hampir gila.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama. Luhan masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ciuman pertamanya dengan ahjusshi, tidak selembut ini. Jujur saja, waktu itu Luhan ketakutan. Belum pernah ada orang yang melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Ia panik, gelisah dan kebingungan. Tapi waktu itu ahjusshi menenangkannya dan berkata _tidak apa - apa_ berkali - kali. Kalau sekarang, Luhan justru ingin merasakan _lebih,_ gerakan jempol Sehun yang mengelus pipinya sudah cukup untuk menenangkannya. Ia meraih lengan Sehun dan berpegangan erat disana. Syarafnya seperti melemah. Seluruh hidupnya seperti bergantung pada Sehun.

Sehun tidak melewatkan tanda yang diberikan Luhan. Ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Mengulum bibir bawah Luhan dengan lembut. Menyasapi rasa manis yang sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya seakan memberinya energi untuk bertahan hidup lebih lama. Lidahnya terjulur keluar, bergerak - gerak menjelajahi bibir Luhan sampai ke sudutnya, mengetuk - etuk pelan dan meminta agar Luhan membuka mulutnya. Luhan mengerti, ia tahu apa yang diminta Sehun. Sesaat setelah ia membukanya, lidah Sehun melesat masuk dan tubuh Luhan jadi lemas tak berdaya.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh!" seorang pria berusia empat puluhan menatap perempuan di depannya dengan mata yang menyalang. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa sekretarisnya bisa sebodoh ini. Membiarkan file rahasia miliknya bocor keluar dan produk yang ia rencanakan akan bisa diproduksi bulan depan malah lebih dulu dikeluarkan oleh pesaingnya. Barang - barang yang seharusnya tertata rapi di atas meja kerjanya sudah berserakan di lantai. Ia begitu ingin mencekik perempuan ini. Tapi akal sehatnya masih berfungsi dan melarangnya melakukan itu. Ia masih ingat seberapa besar jasa gadis ini membantunya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa saja yang mengetahui hal ini selain dirimu?" Pria itu berusaha menenangkan diri dengan mengurut pelipisnya pelan.

Perempuan itu tidak menjawab. Tapi ia menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi nama - nama orang penting yang selama ini menjadi kepercayaan bosnya.

Pria itu tahu benar siapa saja yang selama ini ingin menyingkirkannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa. Dan sekarang hal yang ia takutkan benar - benar terjadi. Pria itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi dan memejamkan matanya.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana di dalam ruangan itu menjadi hening. Tidak ada lagi teriakan dan makin yang memekakkan telinga.

"Anda.. baik - baik saja, tuan Oh?" sekreraris itu bertanya dengan hati - hati. Ia merasa kasihan melihat bosnya yang selama ini terlihat kuat dan tak terkalahkan malah duduk lemas dengan kepala yang membungkuk.

Pria yang dipanggil tuan Oh itu menatap sekretarisnya lama. Kelihatannya ia punya banyak hal yang ingin dikatakan tapi ia hanya diam. Setelah beberapa saat ia berujar, "Tolong buatkan kopi untukku."

"Baik, Pak." Sekretaris itu menunduk dan langsung keluar.

 _Sial!_ Tuan Oh mengumpat dan kembali memukul mejanya yang tidak bersalah. Tega - teganya mereka mengkhianatinya selama ia berada di Beijing. Keparat. Rupanya mereka sedang bermain - main dengannya.

Andai saja ia tidak punya masalah pelik yang harus ia urus, tentu sekarang ini sedang bersantai di rumahnya di Seoul. Duduk manis menonton tayangan anak - anak di televisi pada hari minggu pagi. Ia tidak sendirian, ia bersama malaikat kecil yang manis. Malaikat yang ia temukan secara tidak sengaja waktu ia berkunjung ke China beberapa waktu yang lalu. Segala usaha ia lakukan untuk mendapatkannya dan ia berhasil. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi seorang Oh. Ia mampu melakukan segalanya demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

 _Malaikatnya,_ anak bernama Luhan akan duduk di pangkuannya dan memeluk lehernya. Ia akan menciuminya kapan saja ia mau. Melahap mulutnya sampai anak itu kesulitan bernafas, meraba tubuhnya, mengelusnya dan merasakan betapa malaikatnya begitu disayang Tuhan dengan memberkahinya kulit yang semulus bayi. Tuan Oh memang masih menahan diri. Setelah sekian lama menanti dan mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, ia harus bersabar. Ia tidak ingin Luhan ketakutan dan melarikan diri, karena itu ia tidak langsung membawanya keatas ranjang miliknya. Ia harus melakukannya perlahan - lahan.

Tapi ternyata semua tidak berjalan semulus itu. Ia harus meninggalkan Luhan dan menitipkannya pada Sehun untuk sementara waktu. Pada saat urusannya selesai, ia akan menjemput Luhan kembali dan menjadikan anak itu sebagai miliknya. Pasti!

.

.

.

 **Te Be Ce**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

.

.

Haii.. Alexandrite buat epep anu baru special buat acara giveaway. Gue ganti epep. Yg ini lebih anu. *smirk Hope you like it.

Thx buat Rere yg udh ngebolehin gue ikutan event biarpun ga daftar lgsg. Thx buat Yeun yg udah daftarin gue. Thx beb! Gue do'ain lu olweis sehat wal'afiat. :)

 _Sangkyu KaAlexandrite. Semoga ketemu Luhaen. Tapi sama Yeun yak :v_

P.s. Review?


End file.
